Appliances generally include a control panel having a plurality of buttons, keys, or other input devices. Utilizing the control panel, an appliance user can input control commands to the appliance and operate the appliance. Certain control panels include a plurality of indicator lights to provide visual information about the status of the appliance, such as selected cycles or options input by the user.
In some appliances, illuminating one indicator light may also unintentionally illuminate an adjacent indicator light. Such unintentional illumination may be aesthetically displeasing and/or may create confusing or conflicting visual information for the user.
Accordingly, user interface assemblies that include features for preventing unintended illumination of adjacent indicator lights would be useful.